


Hot N' Heavy

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, pretty tame stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: Jubilee and Kurt are left alone together one night, and things get a little frisky.





	

She's not sure how they've ended up like this, but she's not complaining. It started out with something as innocent as watching a movie. They were even watching it with the group. But, as the night went on, and everyone realized the movie was longer than anticipated, one by one everyone left. Eventually, Kurt and Jubilee were alone together. One thing lead to another, and they were kissing, had been for at least five minutes. The blue screen at the end of the VHS tape was the only light the couple needed. 

She didn't want it to end. 

His hands were on her waist, his fingers fidgeting slightly, as if he wasn't sure what to do. As if he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do. 

She had one hand carded in his hair, moving back and forth every so often, and the other hand on his back, following the same motion. 

Experimentally, she darted her tongue out, tracing the outlines of his lips. His grip on her waist tightened, and his breathing shallowed, his mouth parting just slightly. She kept tracing just his lips, despite his mouth widening with each stroke of her tongue, wanting to tease him. 

The warmth of his tongue against hers was his chance to surprise her, and she welcomed it. She melted in his arms, just a little bit, when his tongue entered her mouth, and she realized it was longer than most. God bless mutations. 

Her hand that was carded in his hair grabbed a tuft, and pulled lightly. She was gifted with a soft moan, making her grin. 

One of his hands ventured carefully to her hipbone, grabbing it clumsily. It seemed he still didn't know what to do with his hands. Her grin widened, and she parted from the kiss, laughing a little. 

His eyes met hers, confusion and embarrassment reflecting. She stopped laughing, then kissed his cheek to reassure him he hadn't done anything wrong. 

Silently, she used her hand she'd placed on his back, to move his hand from her hipbone down and in between her two inner thighs. His eyes widened at that. 

“If you want.” She whispered, removing her hand from his, and placing it back on his back. 

“Oh, I want…” Kurt said, breathlessly. His hand started to move, back and forth, and he rushed in to kiss her again. 

This time he's more fervent, more sure of himself now that he knows what to do with his hands. His tongue traced her lips, and she opened her mouth, letting him in. His fingers scratched gently at her thigh, and she gasped. He takes this as encouragement, and does it again. She moaned, a little bit. 

Quickly, she breaks the kiss, and kisses down his jawline, and up to his ear. With her lips next to the shell of his ear, she whispers, “Let me know if you want to stop, okay?”

“Okay.” He whispers, kissing her cheek lazily. There's a comfortable moment of silence between them, just him holding her, her holding him. 

Curious to see his reaction, she kisses his ear, letting her tongue jet out for just a second. He shivers, lets out a quiet gasp. 

Suddenly, she's kissing down his cheek, down his jaw, and nipping at his neck. Her hands both move to his back, and she keeps them moving all the while. 

Kurt lets out a soft cry of surprise, which deepens into a moan once she adds her tongue to the mix. He moves his hands to card through her hair, gently encouraging her to keep going. 

“Scheiße…” He mumbles under his breath. 

Jubilee’s not sure what it means, but she takes it as encouragement and starts kissing even faster, even sucking on his Adam's apple a little bit. 

This makes him lose it, and he pulls her away suddenly. 

“I'm sorry--” Jubilee immediately begins, feeling embarrassed, wondering if maybe she hurt him. 

“No, no, no--” Kurt begins, between ragged breaths. “I just--- need to stop for a--- a few seconds.”

She's confused for a moment, not sure what he means. Then she sees his dilated eyes, how hard he's breathing, how disheveled he looks. 

“Oh.” She states simply, when she understands. “I'm that good, hmm?” She grins at him, and he laughs a little, sinking back into the couch and letting out a sigh. 

“You're amazing, fräulein.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh I've literally never written anything like this before, hope it's good! I almost considered publishing this under a pseudonym. 
> 
> Let me know if you like by leaving comments or kudos~<3


End file.
